


Milk

by YourMonarch



Series: Playtime! [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cumshot, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dom/sub, Infantilism, M/M, Nipple Play, bottles, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy throat fucks his baby.</p><p>(DD/lg Jack and Rhys drabble).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I love DD/lg and I love Rhys and Jack, so God only knows how long it would've taken me to write this. This is purely self indulgent and incredibly short.
> 
> For those of you who don't know what DD/lg is, it stands for Daddy Dom/little girl, in which the Dom of the relationship acts as a caretaker for the sub.

“You like it, baby? Daddy made it special for you.”

Rhys’ eyes drooped sleepily, freshly washed hair lying down on feather filled pillows and hands wrapping weakly around his pj’s, hands lying in loose balls against his chest. He nodded and kept watching Jack, contentedly, as his pearly pink lips suckled at the rubber tip of the bottle being held up to his mouth.

When Jack first introduced this idea of ‘DD/lg’ to Rhys, his first instinct above all else was “ _Aw, hell no_ ,” but now that he was lying here in the Hyperion CEO’s bed, being fed a mixture of warm vanilla milk and Jack’s seed, his mind was fuzzy and relaxed. They'd been living like this for a while now, and Rhys would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every minute of attention Jack gave him. He always thought this was some weird way for Jack to cope with stress, and damn, he didn't mind one bit.

Rhys turned his head into the palm cradling the side of his face, bottle slipping from his lips and instead spreading open to suck the man’s thumb into his mouth. He made a small noise, teetering between a whine and a hum, that was higher pitched than his regular tenor voice. Jack pressed his thumb down against Rhys’ tongue, and watched those lazy mismatched eyes give his face a once over. “You want anything else, sugar? Was your milk okay?”

Rhys nodded, and Jack just assumed he was agreeing to both questions. Rhys didn't like to talk much when he got wore out. And then, answering the first question physically, Rhys’ human hand was reaching down between them and gently pushing his fingers into the small space between his Dom’s jeans and his belt.

Jack set the bottle aside and held onto both sides of his boy’s face, thumb still in his mouth, and gave him a kiss to the forehead. “Daddy’s cum wasn't enough in your milk?” He asked, grinning when the pressure at his groin actually moved as Rhys pulled on his belt. “I guess not, then.”

Jack let go of Rhys’ face, getting a whiney cry when he pulled his thumb away from those pretty, wet lips, and began to undo his belt. His gun holsters had already been taken off as soon as he got home - Rhys didn't like them. Once his belt had been pulled off his hips, Jack unbuttoned his pants and pulled his growing length out from his underwear, snapping the waistband below his balls. Jack gave himself a few hardy tugs, then shuffled up to where his boy’s head was, slowly lowering his hips down until his cock pushed at the sub’s lips. “That's right, baby…” Jack hummed and pushed his hips lower when Rhys sucked on the tip and kissed his slit, lovingly. Rhys’ human hand rubbed around the fat cockhead, one or two fingers just gliding around the skin and pressing gently. His lips were another story; tightening his lips and getting just the right amount of suction on the fat tip that filled his mouth. Then his cheeks were being filled as Jack slid his erection to the back of his throat, pressing on Rhys’ uvula. The robotics on the right side of his body pulled at Jack’s yellow sweater, urging him to look down.

 _Oh_ , it was a sight to see. _Fuck_. Rhys had a bulge in his throat, his eyes were watery, but absolutely filled with admiration and determination to take his Dom further. His robotic hand had already dropped down to unbutton his pyjamas and expose the pale skin on his chest. Jack fought the urge to grab onto the boy’s hair and fuck his throat raw, instead pressing his hands on either side of Rhys’ head and _slowly_ push in deep. The brunette felt Jack’s pubic hair rubbing under his nose and his heavy, full balls pressing against his chin as made the boy deep throat.

Rhys took one long suck as he pulled off of the girth in his mouth, panting quietly as he let go of the cock to shove his hands down and rub at his four-inch stiffy through his diaper. Jack bit his lip at the sight, groaning lightly as he wrapped his knuckles around his dick and pumped. Rhys stuck his tongue out as an invitation to cum in his mouth, eyes glazed and coated in a heated look. Jack continued to fuck his hand sloppily, peering down at Rhys, who kept stuttering his hips up into his hands, pulling at the soft cotton and whimpering.

In minutes, Jack was right there, cum spurting from his gorged cock and splatting silently on Rhys’ lips.

“No,” His boy complained, sticking out his chest and pulling his shirt farther apart to expose his tight nipples, “Here.” Jack’s hand flew wildly up and down his dick, brows strewn together in the overwhelming feeling of release. He cursed as he canted his hips down and aimed the rest of his load to spatter on Rhys’ clean chest.

With a long moan vibrating in his body, Jack came messily on his sub’s thin frame. As he sat there, stomach clenching as the last of the sticky ooze dribbled from his slit,Rhys only smiled and played with the creamy discharge, massaging his nipples and efficiently spreading around the cum.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Rhys blushed, showing teeth in his cute little smile. He reached up for Jack, getting a playful fist of hair and pulling him down with minimal complaint. Jack placed a large, rough palm against one side of Rhys’ chest, rubbing over his nipple as he squeezed at the easily bruised skin on his side. They shared a chaste kiss, rubbing the off-white cum into Rhys’ mouth. The two stayed like that for a while, licking at each other's mouths until Jack’s sweet baby pulled back and said, “More milk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone enjoy this dynamic for Rhys and Jack?? I haven't seen any fics like this in the Borderlands tag yet, so let me know!


End file.
